


Why would you do this Kageyama!?

by PickleTurnip4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama gives Hinata chocolate, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleTurnip4/pseuds/PickleTurnip4
Summary: Despite Kageyama's frightening appearance he was one of the most popular boys in school, receiving lots of chocolates and endless love confession's.when Valentine's rolls around the corner Hinata had been looking forward to receiving gifts and a chance to get his first girlfriend.What happens when Hinata returns later to his shoe locker that day only to find Kageyama near his locker ripping up Hinata's Valentine's cards?"Now edited.





	Why would you do this Kageyama!?

**Author's Note:**

> I know its really late or super early for Valentine's (depending on how you look at it) but I just had to write this although I'm probably certain someone has already made this but ether way I hope you enjoy reading! q(•°•)q

"Kageyama, Kageyama! Guess what, guess what! Today's Valentine's day! Are you excited or what?"

Today was Valentine's day at Karasuno highschool and Hinata had been prancing around the hall for almost an hour during morning practice talking about how today was Valentine's day. Hinata had looked forward to Valentine's day for over a month because it was the perfect opportunity for him to get his first girlfriend.

Kageyama on the other hand had always been the most popular boy in school receiving lots of gifts and endless love confessions since elementary. Hinata had always been jealous of Kageyama's popularity but even more so when he had stopped receiving gifts.

Kageyama snorted. "Of course I know dumbass! And no I couldn't care less about Valentine's day, its just a pointless holiday made by candy factories to sell more useless products no one even needs!"

You're just stuck up because you're popular but for some of us we actually have to try to get a girlfriend!" Hinata started to frown.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT A GIRLFRIEND ANYWAY!? IT WILL JUST MEAN THAT WE WOULD HAVE LESS TIME TO PRACTICE AND YOUR RECEIVES ARE STILL HORRIBLE!"

Hinata moved closer to Kageyama; eyes flaming as he glared at him.

"SHUT UP BAKAYAMA! IT'S JUST THAT YOUR STUPID HEAD IS FILLED WITH VOLLEYBALL! VOLLEYBALL ISN'T EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!"

Kageyama clutched his fists and glared at Hinata. Besides what did Hinata know about him anyway?

Kageyama hated when Hinata talked about petty things like Valentine's and getting a girlfriend. It would mean that he and Kageyama would have less time to play volleyball together and would eventually be more important than becoming a volleyball player.

For the past week Hinata's performance had dropped significantly because he had been zoning out. What would happen if Hinata really did get a girlfriend? Kageyama didn't even want to think about it.

**********************************

Practice had ended and morning classes had started. Hinata had English class first and sat near the door so that he could quickly leave the classroom after the bell had gone to check his locker. Hinata couldn't focus during class. He was too excited to receive Valentine's gifts and more importantly, a chance to get a girlfriend in highschool. 

He had always looked forward to highschool since middle school because in highschool there was hundreds of cute girls looking for boyfriends and Hinata wanted to be one of them. He had wanted a girlfriend since the second year of middle school when he had read one of Natsu's shoujo mangas. Since then he had always wanted a try at romance especially if the girl was cute like in Natsu's manga.

However not that long after he started highschool at karasuno he had been ignored by all the girls and they had stopped talking to him except the volleyball club managers kiyoko and Yatchi. Because of this he was always envy of Kageyama because he had every girl lined up at his fingertips but what made Hinata even more angry was the fact that he turned down everyone down who confessed to him.

***********************************

It was lunch time and Hinata ran out the classroom towards the stair bumping into a few people on the way down. He raced to his shoe locker and frantically opened it but was left to an empty locker. But hey he still had the rest of the day. What if they were too shy to give him? He was sure that by the end of the day they would leave treats or even luckier confess to him on the rooftops or behind the school.

"Oi dumbass what took you so long, I've been waiting here for ages!" Kageyama was sitting outside on the rooftop in their usual spot drinking strawberry flavored milk waiting for Hinata so they could eat lunch together like they had been doing for the past few months.

"Sorry Kageyama I went to check my shoe locker to see if I got any chocolate, too bad I didn't get any yet..." Hinata began to look down at the floor where he was now standing.

Kageyama riffed through his bag and pulled out several boxes and bags of chocolate and shoved them at Hinata.

"...Here take it. I know you really wanted chocolate and I hate sweet things anyway, I woulda just threw it out anyways."

Hinata looked at the chocolates for a few seconds before taking it out of Kageyama's hands.

"...T-thanks....Kageyama..."

Hinata took a seat near Kageyama and took out his Bento box from his bag and started to eat his food his mother had made for him.

"Here Kageyama I'll give you this as a thanks!" Hinata offered Kageyama a small piece of tempura towards Kageyama's direction and Kageyama slowly took the tempura piece from Hinata and ate it. Hinata finished off his lunch and started to stuff his face full of chocolate that Kageyama had given him.

"You better not get stick off of all that chocolate, I'm not cleaning up after you and I will seriously kill you if you miss practice. I'm surprised you're not fat with the amount of food you always eat." Kageyama smirked.

"Heyy-ima- not f-fat kageya-ma!" Hinata mumbled while he had a face full of chocolate.

The bell for evening classes had rung and Kageyama stood up putting his lunch box back in his bag and walked to the door.

"Yeah whatever, you better not be late to practice after school with this stupid Valentine's stuff. After all you got chocolate from a girl." Kageyama opened the door and walked out.

But it wasn't the same for Hinata. He wanted a girl to specifically give it to him so they would give a confession to him. After all a boy can't give another boy chocolate on Valentine's day except for mutual friendship gifts right?

************************************

Evening classes and afternoon practice had finished and Hinata was changing into his clothes. He only just made it to practice much to his surprise and once again had messed up badly juring practice because once again he was zoning out and got hit in the face a few times because he had missed Kageyama's tosses. While Hinata almost finished getting changed Yamaguchi brought up the conversation of Valentine's gifts.

"So Hinata did you get any chocolate from anyone today?" Yamaguchi asked.

"No I didn't get chocolate from anyone today except Kageyama.."

Tsukishima snickered. "Who would have thought Kageyama would manage to confess his undying love for Hinata.

Hinata began to blush bright red. "W-what! No way he just gave it to me because he hates sweet things!!

"Sure.." Tsukishima's grin widened. "Keep telling yourself that."

Hinata frowned. Sometimes he wished he could wipe his usual stupid grin of Tsukishima's face. How on earth did this guy get more or even one piece of chocolate from a girl although knowing him it was probably Yamaguchi's doing.

"WAIT WHAT HOW CAN ANYONE DISLIKE CHOCOLATE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Tanaka shouted across the changing rooms.

"I would love to get chocolate from someone." Sugawara looked over where Daichi was currently changing in the corner of the room.

Nishinoya gleamed towards Hinata. "Well me and Tanaka are going to get some chocolate from our beloved kiyoko soon!" Tanaka nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry you guys I really don't think she will.." Chikara sympathized.

"Of course she will she's our goddess after all, she loves us!" Tanaka and Nishinoya said in sync. Everyone truly wondered if those two really liked to be walked on by someone who couldn't care less about them if they were run over by a car.

**********************************

Everyone had finished getting changed and all the volleyball team members had left. Hinata shoved his sweaty kit into his bag until he noticed he had left his mobile phone in the club room.

Hinata walked slowly back into club room and spent a long time looking for his phone. Eventually after several minutes he found his phone under one of the tables and flipped it open. (who knows how it ended up there). Hinata looked down at his phone screen only to notice that it said 17:34pm.

He was sure that Kageyama would have left him by now since it was late and it had gotten dark outside. Hinata put his phone in his left blazer pocket and walked out of the clubroom to go to his shoe locker to change his shoes so he could walk home by himself. 

When Hinata was half way down the corridor to the front of the school he noticed someone. It was Kageyama. Had he been standing by Hinata's shoe locker this whole time so he could walk home together with him?

Hinata walked over to Kageyama.  
"Hey Kageyama I can't believe that you actually waited for-" Hinata stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. No he refused to believe it was true. Why would his team mate, no friend do this to him? Had their entire relationship been a lie this whole time?

Kageyama froze.

Kageyama was stood by his locker not because he was waiting all this time for him so he could walk home with him but to rip up cards and throw away gifts from inside his locker

"Why Kageyama, why!?" Hinata's face started turning red from anger.

Hinata backed slowly away and turned around to run outside not bothering to change his shoes.

Kageyama panicked he turned around to explain to him."Hinata please wait!!" But by then Hinata had already left the school building.

Hinata ran as fast as he could to out run Kageyama but it was no use as Kageyama quickly trailed behind him so he tried to hide behind the school gym.

"Hinata just let me explain i-" Kageyama was suddenly cut off by Hinata.

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN EXPLAIN, YOU'RE JUST THE SAME AS YOU WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL! I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED BUT NO, YOU'RE THE SAME SELFISH PERSON AS BEFORE, YOU KING! NOW I KNOW WHY EVERYONE CALLS YOU THAT-"

Kageyama pushed Hinata to the ground and pinned his arms down.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID KING! Hinata's eyes had now been fully crying with tears bawling down his wet cheeks.

"I told you to NEVER call me king!" Kageyama looked down at Hinata with serious eyes.

"THEN WHY DID YOU YOU DO IT THEN!?" Hinata wailed looking away from Kageyama's intimidating eyes.

Kageyama went quiet.

"...b-because I was jealous.." He mumbled.

"What did you say..? Hinata was looking straight into Kageyama's eyes.

" I SAID BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS!"

Hinata scrunched up his face.

"How can you be jealous of me? You already have lots of girls falling for you and you're one of the most popular people in school. What do you want? To be even more popular!" Hinata was now fuming at Kageyama's words.

"No you're wrong."

"What that you're a jerk. Give me a break, anyone who sabotages someone's only chance to get a girlfriend for his own selfish desires is a jerk to me!"

Kageyama leaned closer to Hinata and bent down towards him.

"I never said I was jealous of you, I was jealous of...them.."

Hinata stopped squirming out of kageyama's grasp and gave a confused look at him. What did he mean that he was jealous at them, what was there for him to be jealous of about them?

"I was afraid of them taking you away from me. I didn't want to share you with them, the fact that they could keep you for themselves so easily."

Hinata managed to free one of his hands and held kageyama's cheek to comfort him.

"Don't worry! I won't stop spending time with you even if I got a girlfriend. We will still be able to play volleyball together and we can still walk home together." Hinata smiled.

"No that's not exactly what I mean... I mean that I kinda sorta...."

"Sorta what...?" Hinata asked.

" I MEAN THAT I LIKE YOU HINATA! I LOVE YOU!!"

Hinata's face blushed brightly.

"W-wait..what...?"

Before before Hinata had the chance to reply to Kageyama their lips smashed together stealing whatever breath Hinata had left from the whole event that had taken place in the last twenty minutes. The kiss was inexperienced yet felt so good between them non the less. Hinata freed his other hand and pulled at Kageyama's hair.

Hinata felt Kageyama's tongue touch the bottom of his lip and easily let him in to explore Hinata's mouth. It was warm, wet and felt so good. Kageyama moved his tongue to feel around hinata's mouth and hinata gave out a small moan directly into Kageyama's ear enough to make the other boy shiver.

Kageyama surprisingly was the first to pull way, looking at the other one in awe and laid by Hinata's side. Hinata cuddled close to Kageyama's chest and Kageyama wrapped his hands around the small boy and pulled him close.

" I love you Tobio.."

"I love you too, Shouyou."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ended up turning into a really cheesy story and it took a lot longer to write than I expected but it was worth it (;


End file.
